


guys my age don't know how to...

by StephCaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, Video, fanmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: A little video for you all! and maybe a fic coming from it very soon.





	guys my age don't know how to...

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLUBQ49mRZ4>


End file.
